momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanako Momota
'''Kanako Momota (百田夏菜子) is an idol and the leader of Momoiro Clover Z represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior. Her image color is red. Profile *'Nickname': Kanako↑↑ (かなこぉ↑↑), Dekochan (でこちゃん)"Momoiro Clover Z official website" *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Shizuoka *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 156 cm *'Hobby': Watching DVDs *'Specialty': Gymnastics, Dance, Basketball *'Epithet': Cinderella from the Tea Plantation (茶畑のシンデレラ Chabatake no Shinderera) *'Strength': Cheerful, never giving up *'Weakness': Troublesome, Never listens to others *'One phrase to describe yourself': My pace. *'Favorite food': Sweets *'Favorite word': Gratitude *'What does Momoclo means to you?': The place where I grow up *'Associated Acts': Momoiro Clover Z (2008-Present) *'Image Color': Red Member Notes Everyone, please raise your index finger, let's go together, hachi hachi hachi hachi dekoppachi! Who is the Cinderella from tea plantation? (Kanako～↑↑). Thank you very much. My dimples are the pitfalls of love, I'm Kanako Momota! それではみなさん人差し指を一本出してください！いっしょにお願いします！せーの！はち はち はち はち でこっぱち〜！！茶畑のシンデレラと言えば? (かなこぉ〜↑↑) えくぼは恋の落とし穴百田夏菜子です！ *One of the original members of Momoiro Clover Z and became their leader since November 2008, replacing Reni Takagi after she was asked to step down.Ohta Books - ももクロ・高城れに「真面目すぎるから」とリーダー交代の過去 *Her catchphrase is "Cinderella from Tea Plantation" because she is a Shizuoka-born. Shizuoka is famous for its tea plantation, the nickname is given by their manager Akira Kawakami.President - マネージャーが振り返る！「ももいろクローバーZ」誕生の軌跡 *Her charmpoint is her dimples and Momota nicknamed herself "Pitfalls of love dimples".Goo Girl - アイドルから学ぶ、「愛される女性」の条件！ももクロ百田夏菜子の魅力「えくぼは恋の落とし穴」 *She has a wide forehead. Her "deko-chan" nickame and "Dekoppachi" in her self-introduction are referencing to this. (凸 or でこ (deko) means forehead). *Momota's trademark stunt is the "Ebizori Jump" (jumping with an arched back and both legs bent backwards), which she performs during the song "Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo"Excite News - ももいろクローバーが天下統一に向けて大阪進出！　ライブレポートPia - 【アイドル】ももクロ＠12・25さいたまスーパーアリーナ前に予習しよう！ and which some consider a highlight of the group's live concerts.Natalie -ももクロ東京タワーで「オレンジノート」アカペラ大合唱 *She has been described as a good leader. Momoiro Clover Z's manager Akira Kawakami recalled that from the very beginning Momota was the hardest worker and stated that she could be serious when needed, but naïve and spontaneous at the same time.Ohta Books -ももクロ・高城れに「真面目すぎるから」とリーダー交代の過去 Kenichi Maeyamada noted that she's the leader with a sense of responsibility, despite her insecurities to be a center and lack of confidence in singing, she continues to fight and becomes the embodiment of their "All-out" (全力, Zenryoku).ヒャダイン or 前山田健一 @HyadainMaeyamad - 26 Nov 2012 Biography Kanako was born in Hamamatsu, Shizuoka Prefecture. As of 2013, she still lived near Hamamatsu Station with her parents and two brothers.Josei Jisin - 税金滞納で…ももクロ・百田の自宅が差押さえられていた【ももクロ】Quick Japan vol.96 - 百田夏菜子「もう、私ほんっとダメリーダーなんですよ!」. Ohta Publishing. First Published on June 13, 2011 Momota has been taking rhythmic gymnastics classes since the age of three, and jazz dance lessons since she was in the third grade of elementary school. She enrolled in dance classes at the suggestion of her coach, who thought she needed a better dance foundation. Other students at the dance school sometimes auditioned for the entertainment industry, a common topic of conversation among parents. Momota's mother decided she should audition too and answered an advertisement announcing an open audition for the Stardust Promotion talent agency. They applied and when still in the fifth grade, Kanako Momota won the audition and was subsequently signedNatalie Power Push - Nanairo no Stardust InterviewTech Insight -【エンタがビタミン♪】「将来の夢はなんですか？」“ももクロ”百田夏菜子が母校で講師に。 to the agency'Section 3 under 3Bjunior, dedicated to training girls under 18 to become actresses.Natalie - ももエビしゃち前橋に集結！3Bライブ「俺の藤井」大成功 In the spring of 2008, Stardust Promotion put her in a then unnamed idol (vocal and dance) group consisting of girls close to Momota's age. Momoiro Clover, the name of the idol group project was very low budget, so they performed on the walkways in Yoyogi Park in Shibuya, Tokyo.Weekly Playboy - 『ももいろクローバーＺ』マネジャー・川上アキラの芸能界トップを獲るための“戦略”とは？ A few months later, Momota replaced Reni Takagi as group leader. On April 14, 2012, Momota succeeded famous child actress Mana Ashida as subhost of the Nippon Television show Meringue no KimochiJ-Cast - ももクロ百田夏菜子「メレンゲの気持ち」新MCに挑戦！「私で大丈夫なのかな」- Excite News - なぜマーサに……？『メレンゲの気持ち』ももクロ百田夏菜子降板劇の裏側. In 2013, she appeared in Mika Ninagawa's photosoot and in the fashion magazine Mgirl 2013 SS and was featured in the cover.News Lounge - ももクロ百田夏菜子 蜷川実花編集長の「M girl 2013SS」表紙に抜てき！ニンジャポーズなども披露 In August 2013, Momota became the first person to appear on both the front and back covers of an issue of QuickJapan magazine, which also published a lengthy interview with her.Natalie -「QJ」史上初！百田夏菜子が両面表紙＆125P総力特集 Discography See Momoiro Clover Z Discography *'Solo Songs' **"Taiyou to Ekibou" - Battle and Romance Limited A Bonus CD, track #1 **"Nagisa no Lalala" - Momoclo All Stars 2012, track #2 *'Duet Songs' **"Dekomayu Honoo no Saishuu Kessen" - Akarin e Okuru Uta, track #2; with Akari Hayami as Dekomayu **"Single Bed wa Semai no Desu" - Momoclo All Stars 2012, track #6; with Shiori Tamai as Momotamai Acting Careers *'Film' **''Shirome'' (2010) **''Shimin Police 69'' (2011) **''NINIFUNI'' (2012) **''SPOT LIGHT'' (2012) **''Maku ga Agaru'' (2015) *'Television' **Shokora Aisareru Onna — Kirawareru Onna Grand Prix (2009). NTV **Onryumon (2010). NTV **Meringue no Kimochi (April 2012 — September 2013). NTV. as subhost **Akumu-chan special (2014) *'Music Video' **2008 Little by Little - Pray **2008 Ore Ska Band - Kimi Stripe **2008 Bourbonz - Ai to Seishun no 3 Busaku: Autumn, Yukiguni, Kizuna *'CM' * 2012 Black Pepsi Publications *2009.08.31 Weekly Playboy no.37 - with Akari Hayami *2010.05.06 Pure Pure vol.57 - with Momoka Ariyasu *2010.08.01 Gekkan Audition - with Shiori Tamai *2010.09.01 De View October Issue - with Ayaka Sasaki *2011.03.25 Girls! vol.32 *2011.04.23 Zipper May Issue *2011.05.23 Zipper June Issue *2011.08.24 Smart October Issue *2011.10.10 Men's Non No November Issue *2011.10.27 Tarzan No.591 *2011.11.05 e-MOOK Swimmer *2012.03.02 Goo Bike March Issue - cover *2012.04.23 UTB vol.208 *2013.04.19 M girl 2013 SS - cover *2013.04.26 Arms MAGAZINE - cover *2013.07.01 Monthly Deview 2013 August Issue - cover *2013.08.12 Quick Japan vol.109 - cover *2013.10.21 Tokyo Calendar December Issue - cover *2014.05.22 Dora Days vol.1 - cover *2014.05.28 Numero Tokyo July-August Issue *2014.06.23 President August Issue *2014.08.01 Monthly Deview 2014 September Issue - cover *2014.10.06 20±SWEET 2014 AUTUMN - cover *2014.11.04 President December Issue *'Web' **2009 OCN Game Magazine - OG Vol.26 Gallery Kanako Naitemo_Promo.png|Naite mo Iin Da yo - 2014 Kanako_Gounn_Promo.png|Gounn - 2013 Kanako_5D_Promo.png|5th Dimension - 2013 Kanako_Saraba_Promo.png|Saraba - 2012 Kanako_Otome_Promo.png|Otome Sensou - 2012 Kanako_Mouretsu_Promo.png|Mouretsu - 2012 Kanako_Roudo_Promo.png|Roudo Sanka - 2011 Kanako_Mirai_Promo.png|Mirai Bowl - 2011 Kanako_Pinky_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Kanako_Kokonatsu_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Kanako_Ikuze_Promo.png|Momoiro Punch - 2009 Trivia *Her mother is the one who suggested the name for "Momoiro Clover" and their mascot "Momotan". *She's a left-handed. *She has three pet dogs, two Yorkshire Terriers named Mocha and CarolMomota Ameba Blog - もう今日だよー and a teacup poodle named Peach.Momota Ameba Blog - 新しい家族!!♪ *Her favorite subject is PE and she's weak at reading and writing kanji. She is also good in math,Summer Dive 2012 Tour Phamplet. Stardust Publishing., quite the contrary, she often displays her poor skill in math in their TV shows. *Along with their overseas live concert in 2012, the members wrote messages to overseas fans and those were published in Starchild Official English siteStarchild FM - Kanako Momota Profile: **'Message to the Fans': Thanks as always for all the support! I will continue to do everything to the best of my ability, so I'm counting on the support! **'Message to Overseas Fans:': It's a pleasure to meet you all! I am Momoiro Clover Z's leader, Kanako Momota, the tsundere of the group! I've actually never been overseas before, so I'm definitely hoping to go soon... and it would only be better if we get to do a live performance while there! I hope that if we do, you'll all be there to support us!! A big thanks to all our fans! *Dekoppachi is a character from 1960's manga Mouretsu Ataro who is widely popular for his overly exaggerated forehead. *Kanako means flower child. References External Links *Stardust Promotion profile *IMDB Profile Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Group Leaders Category:1994 Births Category:Members with Red Color Category:Blood Type AB Category:July Births